Naruto: Haku
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it is possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me." Haku stated...
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Episode 12-19**

Haku removed his hair band and let his hair fall down his back. Dressed in a pink kimono, Haku picked herbs in the forest when a bird landed on his shoulder. Haku watched the bird fly and land on a boy, lying nearby with a kunai in his hand. Haku looked and saw the Konohagakure symbol on his forehead protector. Haku stood up and walked towards Naruto; Haku stood over him and reached down making the birds fly away.

"Good morning." Sakura said to Sasuke and Kakashi at a table as she sat down.

"Here you go," Tsunami said as she laid more food on the table.

"Thank you," Sakura told her.

"Naruto didn't come back last night, either?" Tazuna asked.

"He's stupid, so he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive Chakra use." Sakura answered.

"Is Naruto fine? A child staying out all night by himself..." Tsunami asked.

"There's no need to worry. He is a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one." Kakashi added.

"I don't know about that. Maybe that idiot really is dead." Sasuke replied as he stood up and left.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he walked out of the building.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke explained as he stopped then continued.

"But we're going to eat..." Sakura pointed out as the doors closed; she looked back and saw that he had finished eating, "That was fast..."

Haku knelt beside Naruto and reached out to grab his neck but stopped and instead grabbed his shoulder.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there." Haku told him as he shook Naruto. Naruto eyes fluttered open and saw Haku. Haku leaned back as Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked tiredly. Haku just smiled catching Naruto off guard.

"Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"Picking herbs," Haku answered.

"Herbs?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. It's to cure injuries and illness." Haku explained and soon Naruto was helping Haku with the herbs.

"Doing a tedious job like this in the morning?" Naruto asked as he picked one and sat down.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Haku asked Naruto.

"Training." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is..." Haku asked.

"Do I look like one? Do I look like one? Yes, I'm a ninja." Naruto asked.

"Wow, you're amazing. But why were you training?" Haku added, making Naruto laugh.

"I want to become stronger." Naruto answered with a smile.

"But you look strong enough already." Haku countered.

"No, I want to become stronger and stronger." Naruto explained.

"For what reason?" Haku asked him.

"To become the number one ninja in my village. I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers. Also, I need to prove something to someone." Naruto answered.

"Are you doing that for someone else... or for yourself?" Haku asked, laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" Haku asked Naruto.

"Important? What are you trying to get at?" Naruto asked.

_Flashback_

_Rain fell heavily on the town as a young boy sat on the streets, alone, dirty and cold. He watched as a man threw something in the garbage and walked away; the boy hurried over but a dog barked at him. The boy hit the dog away and looked back in the trash. He looked back at the dog and saw two little ones in front of it, all growling at him. _

_The boy sat on a bridge as the snow still fell when a man looked towards him. Zabuza._

_End Flashback_

'What's with her...?' Naruto thought.

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." Haku explained as Naruto remembered Inari.

_Flashback_

"_Dad likes this town that you're in, Inari." Tazuna said as it rained._

_Flashback _

"_I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi said._

_Flashback_

_Naruto remembered how Iruka had taken a hit for him._

"_Don't lay a finger of Iruka, or I'll kill you!"Naruto said._

_End flashbacks_

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto answered.

"You will become strong." Haku said as he stood up and picked up the basket.

"Yep!" Naruto answered.

"Let's meet again somewhere. Oh, and I'm a boy." Haku said as he walked away.

'No way! He's cuter that Sakura!' Naruto thought.

**Tazuna's House**

Sasuke walked through the forest and passed Haku. Sasuke stopped and watched the boy continue walking.

"Why? What an amazing thing... this world is engulfed with mysteries." Naruto said and Sasuke hit him in the head, "Ouch, What are you doing?"

"Did you forget about breakfast time, idiot?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms. Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she and Kakashi looked for him.

"What's Naruto doing? Sasuke hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk, either." Sakura asked Kakashi. Suddenly a kunai landed at their feet; they looked up into the trees and saw Naruto hanging from a limb, "No way. Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now? Amazing..."

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now." Naruto shouted as he stood up on the limb but slipped.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled as her and Kakashi both looked up wide-eyed.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said as Naruto started falling. Sakura screamed but Naruto fell to the bottom of the limb, hanging and smiling.

"Not. You fell for it!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You scared me!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm going to kill you later, darn it!" Inner Sakura said.

"Looks like he's gotten a little better." Kakashi stated; Naruto chuckled as Naruto's feet plopped off the bottom.

"Naruto, you idiot! That's what happens when you get so cocky!" Sakura yelled as Naruto fell. Sasuke ran up a tree and jumped into the air, catching Naruto's ankle while standing under a tree limb.

"You idiot." Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke...?' Naruto asked.

"Way to go, Sasuke! You amaze me!" Sakura yelled.

"These guys have gotten way better." Kakashi smiled.

Inari looked out of his hotel room then at a picture of Kaiza.

"Naruto... Uzumaki, en?" Inari asked.

Zabuza held an apple and crushed it as he sat in a chair.

"Most of your strength has returned..." Haku pointed out.

"All right. It's almost time, Haku." Zabuza said as he let the apple pieces fall.

Haku's shinobi outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees. On the outside of that, he wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol of his village Kirigakure. When in battle he was spotted wearing his former Hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector; a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol on the forehead.

"Yes." Haku replied.

Naruto sat on the top of one tree as Sasuke stood on top of another.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

**Tazuna's House**

"They're late. I understand why Naruto's late, but Sasuke?" Sakura asked as the door opened. Sasuke walked in carrying Naruto.

"What's with you two? You look really dirty and tired." Tazuna pointed out.

"We both climbed to the top." Naruto answered chuckling.

"Okay. Naruto, Sasuke... you two guard Tazuna next time, as well." Kakashi said.

"Roger!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"You idiot." Sasuke said as Kakashi and Tazuna laughed.

"The bridge is almost complete. It's thanks to you." Tazuna said as Tsunami took the empty plates.

"But don't push yourself so much." Tsunami added.

"I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, "'Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way.' There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.'"

"They're the teachings of the previous Hokage." Kakashi explained as Inari looked at a sleeping Naruto.

"Why..." Inari said as he remembered Kaiza.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words... weak people are going to lose against strong people!" Inari asked as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto groaned as he laid his head back on the table.

"Shut up! It makes me mad when I watched you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari shouted.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby." Naruto asked.

"Naruto! That's too much." Sakura told him as Naruto sat up and walked away, "Naruto..."

Kakashi looked back and saw Inari crying harder.

Inari sat on the patio and looked out at the ocean.

"May I?" Kakashi asked as he walked over and sat beside him.

"Naruto didn't say that out of spite. He's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna. Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are. He also didn't have a single friend. However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky, or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him. And he's able to put is life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying now. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before... those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again.

"Please take care of Naruto." Kakashi told Tsunami.

"He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today." Tazuna added.

"Kakashi, is your body feeling well now?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, somehow..." Kakashi answered.

"Bye!" Tazuna said as he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi headed off.

"What are you doing? I didn't hire you out of charity. Hey, Zabuza, are you listening? Hey!" Gato yelled over the radio on the floor as Zabuza and Haku listened; Zabuza crushed it with his foot.

"Let's go, Haku." Zabuza said as

"Yes, sir!" Haku answered as they stood on a boat going towards a bridge construction.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"I overslept!" Naruto yelled as he went to the kitchen, "Hey, where did everyone go?"

"Oh, Naruto. Your sensei said that you should rest for today." Tsunami answered as Naruto shot back into his room, removed his sleeping clothes and got into his ninja uniform.

"They left me! Good-bye!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

Sakura ran through the forest.

"Darn it, they should have woke me up." Naruto yelled but stopped when he saw a bloody boar on the ground.

"What is this? What's wrong? What happened?" Tazuna asked as he saw all his workers knocked out

"It can't be..." Kakashi started.

"Inari help me out! Inari!" Tsunami yelled.

"Coming!" Inari yelled as two of Gat's thugs named Zori and Waraji stepped onto the patio and pulled out their swords.

"This mist... Sasuke, Sasuke, he's coming!" Kakashi said as he looked behind him and the three ninja stood in front of Tazuna.

'So he's alive. And he's shown himself already.' Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi, this is his Mist Concealment jutsu, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. And you're still carrying those kids. He's shaking again, how pitiful" Zabuza said referring to Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and saw multiple Zabuzas but Sasuke smiled.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke explained.

"Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi told him. Sasuke instantly defeated all of the Zabuzas but they were all just water clones.

'I can see them!' Sasuke thought.

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got strong." Zabuza said as he and Haku stood in front of Sasuke.

"A rival has appeared for you, Haku." Zabuza said.

"It seems like it." Haku answered.

Naruto ran through the forest.

"Darn it. I'm totally late." Naruto yelled as he kept running.

"Oh, my... my prediction was right." Zabuza said.

"Your prediction? The masked guy? Just as I thought." Sasuke asked.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist.

"He's on Zabuza's side no matter how you look at it. They're lined up so nicely." Kakashi pointed out.

"Who does he think he is?" Sasuke asked, "I hate conceited kids like that."

"He's better in that field, Kakashi," Sakura pointed out.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said looking at Haku.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He pulled that stupid act on us... I hate conceited guys like that." Sasuke explained.

"You're so cool, Sasuke." Sakura praised.

"Sakura never corrects Sasuke..." Kakashi pointed out.

"He's quite a boy. Even if a water clone only has one-tenth of the original person's power... he dealt with those clones well." Haku replied.

"But we made the first move. Go." Zabuza added.

"Yes, sir!" Haku answered as he spun like a tornado towards Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Waraji cut down the wall; Tsunami turned around as they enter the house.

"Sorry, you're Tazuna's daughter... I'm sorry, but you're coming with us." Zori explained. Inari meanwhile was washing his hands in the bathroom when he heard a crash and a scream.

Tsunami was huddled against the wall as Zori and Waraji stood above her.

"Mom!" Inari yelled.

"Don't come here! Run!" Tsunami yelled.

"What do you want, kid?" Waraji asked.

"Should we take him, too?" Waraji asked.

"We only need one hostage." Zori pointed out.

'Hostage?' Inari thought.

"Then... I'll kill him." Waraji said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wait! If you do anything to him, I'll bite my own tongue and die! You need a hostage, right?" Tsunami yelled; the man put his sword away.

"Thank your mom, kid." Zori said.

"I'm not satisfied." Waraji said.

"Cut it out. You already cut those things before we came here. Let's take the woman." Zori replied as he grabbed Tsunami's hand and bound them behind her.

"Mom, I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... I'm weak, so I can't protect you... I don't want to die. I'm scared." Inari said as the men took her out the door.

_Flashback_

"_You crybaby. Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby." Naruto asked._

"_He's probably bored of crying now. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father." Kakashi said._

"_Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms even if it costs you your life." Kaiza said._

_End flashback_

"Will I... will I be able to become strong, too...? Dad!" Inari yelled as the two men led his mom away.

"Seeing your pretty skin makes me want to slice it." Waraji said

"Hurry up and walk." Zori said as he jerked the rope tying her wrists.

"Stop!" Inari yelled from behind them.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded.

"It's the kid we just saw." Waraji replied.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari yelled as he ran towards them.

"That kid just can't be helped." Waraji replied.

"Let's kill him." Zori said as they both pulled out their swords.

"If you do that, I'll bite my tongue...!" Tsunami yelled but Zori hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Shut up and sleep." Zori ordered.

"Inari..." she managed out.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

Sasuke and Haku struggled against each other's weapons, Sasuke's kunai against Haku's senbon.

"Oh? He was able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza pointed out.

"Sakura ,stick with Tazuna and don't get too far from me. We'll let Sasuke deal with him." Kakashi told her.

"I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, right?" Haku asked.

"What are you, stupid?" Sasuke asked in return.

"As I thought... but you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you." Haku said.

"Two steps ahead?" Sasuke asked.

"The first one is the water on the ground. And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks." Haku explained as he brought his other hand in front of his mask.

'What? He's creating seals with one hand?' Sasuke thought.

'Seals with one hand. I've never seen that...' Kakashi thought.

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death." Haku said as the water flew above them.

'"I don't want to kill you", he said? ?Is that what he really thinks?' Zabuza thought.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as the water turned into needles.

'Remember the training! Mold up Chakra immediately...' Sasuke thought as the needles flew towards him.

Waraji took a swing at the boy; his hat flew up in the air to reveal a log cut into three pieces.

"Substitution Jutsu?" Zori asked as he looked around.

"Where's the woman?" Waraji asked.

"Sorry for being late. But heroes are supposed to come late." Naruto said as he laid Tsunami down with Inari slung over his shoulder.

"Naruto!" Inari said as he opened his eyes. Naruto sat him down.

"Inari, well done! I was able to save your mom because you got their attention." Naruto told him.

"How did you find out that the samurais were here?" Inari asked.

"I saw a wild boar that was sliced by a katana in the forest. I also saw katana marks on some of the trees. The traces let to your house, so I got worried." Naruto answered.

"I see..." Inari said.

"You're just the incompetent ninja that Tazuna hired." Waraji interjected.

"Let's kill him." Zori added.

"Roger." Waraji agreed and they both ran towards him.

"They're coming!" Inari shouted warning Naruto who pulled out some kunai and threw them at the men who deflected it with their swords.

"Heh, that won't work on us!" Zori yelled as they ran towards Naruto.

"Idiot." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around.

"Prepare yourself!" Waraji shouted but two clones came out from behind and kicked them in the head and knocking them out.

"Wow..." Inari said with a smile as Naruto chuckled.

"Perfect!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you're like a ninja!" Inari praised.

"Idiot. I _am _a ninja." Naruto pointed out as they both laughed.

The needles headed straight for Sasuke.

'Straight for my legs!' Sasuke thought as a puff of smoke threw Haku back.

"He disappeared..." Haku said then saw Sasuke jump into the air and throw a kunai at him. Haku dodged all three of them.

"You're pretty slow. Now, you can only receive and block my attacks." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Haku and pulled out a kunai. Haku and Sasuke turned around towards each other and Sasuke tried to hit Haku with a kunai but Sasuke. Sasuke threw another at Haku but he kneeled towards the ground and dodged, Sasuke kicked him in the head, throwing him back. Hak flew towards Zabuza and landed on the ground near him.

'Haku lost in speed?' Zabuza thought.

"Looks like my speed's better." Sasuke bragged.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is the village of Leaf's top rookie. Sakura is the village's shrewdest child." Kakashi replied.

"Take that, darn it!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"And the other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people. He's the noisy ninja Naruto." Kakashi added.

Naruto sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" Inari asked.

"I'm okay. Anyway, Inari, I'm sorry about yesterday" Naruto replied as he looked at the two ninja behind him that they tied up and gagged.

"What?" Inari asked.

"I called you a crybaby. I take that back. You're strong." Naruto added as he rubbed his head then noticed Inari crying.

"Darn it, I chose not to cry anymore... now you're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby again." Inari said as he wiped his tears away.

"What are you talking about? It's okay to cry when you're happy. It's okay to cry when you're happy." Naruto explained.

"Naruto..." Inari started.

"Now, I can leave this place to you, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Inari answered.

"I'll be heading to the bridge, then. Heroes are busy, buys!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

"Busy, busy," Inari repeated.

Zabuza laughed.

"Haku, do you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes," Haku answered as he stood up and cold air flowed around him.

"What is that...?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a shame." Haku said

"That's... cold air." Sasuke figured out.

"Master Jutsu... Mirror of Ice Crystals." Haku said as he crossed his fingers and placed his middle fingers over his index. Ice mirrors grew out of the ground surrounded Sasuke.

"What is that jutsu?" Kakashi asked as Haku stepped into one of the mirrors.

"These are... mirrors. What is he going to do?" Sasuke said as Haku appeared in all the mirrors around him and above him.

"Darn it." Kakashi said as he ran over but Zabuza stopped him.

"I'm your opponent, remember? He's a goner now that Haku has used that jutsu." Zabuza asked.

"Let's begin. I'll show you my true speed." Haku said as all his mirror clones threw senbon at him. Sasuke didn't have time to dodge.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as a senbon knocked the kunai out of his hand and it landed at his feet. Sasuke yelled as the senbon kept hitting him.

"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you." Zabuza told Kakashi.

"Tazuna, I'm sorry. I'm going to move from here for a minute." Sakura said.

"Sure, go." Tazuna answered as Sakura grabbed the kunai at her feet.

'Sakura...' Kakashi thought.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura threw a kunai towards Sasuke.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled as she threw it but just before it reached Sasuke Haku caught it. Sasuke fell to the ground as Haku twirled it in his hand.

"He caught it!" Sakura yelled; Haku looked over to see a kunai coming at him. Haku didn't have time to dodge before it hit his face, making him fall out of the mirror.

"What?" Sakura said as Haku sat up and an explosion hit where he and Sasuke were lying.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked as they all looked at the puff of smoke.

'That idiot... what a showoff,' Sasuke thought as Haku stood up with a crack in the middle of his mask.

"The noisy ninja that's number one in surprising people..." Haku said as he looked to see Naruto beside the mirrors.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here! Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine." Naruto yelled with a smile.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled with a smile.

"The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" Naruto yelled.

"It's that kid." Zabuza replied.

'He talks too much.' Sasuke thought.

'That idiot. He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that,' Kakashi thought with a frown.

"That boy..." Haku said.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Haku asked Naruto._

"_Training." Naruto answered with a smile._

_But why were you training?" Haku added, making Naruto laugh._

"_I want to become stronger." Naruto answered with a smile._

_End flashback_

"All right, let's do this. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, no! dodge it Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as Zabuza threw kunai at Naruto. Naruto yelled as they were coming towards him but Haku threw senbon blocking them all.

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"He was saved..." Sakura said shocked.

"How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Tazuna replied.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"What kind of idiot tries to execute a jutsu right in front of an enemy? A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. When you execute a jutsu, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, man... I came here to help, though..." Naruto yelled.

"But what worries me more is..." Zabuza started looking at Haku.

"That kid..." Sasuke said.

"Haku, what's the meaning of that?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza, leave him to me. Please let me do this fight my way." Haku answered.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled.

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku... as usual, you're too easy on the enemy." Zabuza scolded.

"I'm sorry." Haku apologized.

'Too easy on the enemy, eh? He's right. Judging from these wounds, I'm sure he's attacking me with those needles, but he hasn't gone for any vital organs. Is he trying to just torture me?' Sasuke thought as he looked at the boy.

"Then, I'm going to beat you first." Naruto said.

'It's impossible. It's too difficult for Naruto. I should do this...' Kakashi thought.

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now. If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?" Zabuza said.

'True. If I leave this spot and go to Naruto, Zabuza will kill Tazuna. Sakura won't be able to stop him by herself.' Kakashi thought.

"Let's observe how the young ones will fight, shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"That mask... so you were one of Zabuza's men. How dare you trick us!" Naruto figured out.

"I'm sorry. But your teacher said this, too... the duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find an unguarded spot. Please do not take it personally." Haku answered.

'You don't have time to chit-chat like that!' Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Haku. Haku moved his head slightly and dodged it without even looking.

'Sasuke?' Naruto thought as he saw his friend inside the ice structure.

"I didn't forget about you." Haku pointed out.

'I thought I didn't see him. So that's where he was.' Naruto thought.

"I would have liked for you to just lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well, I will finish the match with you first." Haku admitted as he walked towards Sasuke

"H-Hey!" Naruto yelled as the boy walked away.

"Naruto, I'll deal with you later." Haku said as he walked into a mirror.

'Who is he...?" Naruto thought.

'He's here. So that's where he is...' Sasuke said as he looked at Haku in the mirror. He started to grab something.

"This way." Haku said making Sasuke stop; Sasuke looked up and saw that Haku wasn't in the mirror he was before.

'He moved? How?' Sasuke thought as he turned around and saw him in a mirror behind him, with senbon in his hand. Soon Haku was in all the mirrors and throwing senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke flew to the ground after being hit with several of them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

'What was that? Sasuke's body was torn to shreds in a flash. What kind of trick is he using?' Naruto thought.

'What kind of jutsu is he using? The possibilities include him putting clones in the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once... No, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I even track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he _is _just using clones, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!' Sasuke thought.

'What they can do is to attack from both the outside and inside...' Kakashi thought.

'And to determine what those mirrors are for," Sakura thought.

'I'll need to...' Naruto thought.

'I guess I'll have to attack from the inside, and make Naruto attack from outside.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, I came to help you! Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of him.

'What's the point in taking your allies by surprise...?' Kakashi thought.

"You idiot! If you're a ninja, be more careful!" Sasuke shouted.

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you!" Naruto yelled back.

"If you come into the mirror as well... darn it! Forget it, idiot." Sasuke started.

"Idiot? What do you mean idiot?" Naruto yelled.

'He's is no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people. He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse.' Kakashi thought.

"I'll just have to destroy the mirror, then! Fire Element...!" Sasuke shouted .

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"These are mirrors made of frozen water. Then... Blazing fireball!" Sasuke yelled as fire escaped his mouth. The mirrors were unaffected.

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto yelled.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." Haku explained as all the mirrors illuminated brightly throwing Naruto and Sasuke back.

"Darn it, where is he attacking from? Are those clones? Where's the real one?" Naruto asked.

"There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be caught." Haku pointed out.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled but it was too late.

"Then I'll destroy all of the mirrors and see which one is real!" all the clones said in unison and the Haku 'clones' started jumping from each mirror, hitting the clones in the process. Naruto fell to the ground with cuts all over his body.

"This is a traveling jutsu that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still." Haku explained.

'Just as I thought...!' Kakashi thought.

"That must be a Kekkei Genkai jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"It's the same kind of thing as my Sharingan. These are jutsus that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures." Kakashi explained.

"That means...!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, even I cannot copy that jutsu. And there is no way to get past that jutsu." Kakashi finished.

"Darn it... so what? I can't die here... I still have a dream I need to achieve... the dream to make the villagers recognize me and become Hokage!" Naruto said.

"A dream...?" Haku asked.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

_Flashback_

_The boy sat on a bridge as the snow still fell when a man looked towards him. Zabuza._

"_What a pitiful kid." Zabuza said as he walked over and knelt in front of him, "a kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die a beggar, without freedom or dreams."_

"_You have the same eyes as me." Haku pointed out as he smiled._

_End flashback_

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it is possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!" Haku said as he held a senbon in his hand and Naruto and Sasuke smiled, all three ready to battle.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Stop it, Sakura. Don't goad them." Kakashi ordered.

"What?' Sakura asked.

"Even if there is a one-in-million-chance to overcome that jutsu, they can't defeat that boy." Kakashi explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Zabuza laughed.

"They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy knows a ninja's agony quite well. He is different from Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"That's correct. A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the experience of killing." Zabuza agreed.

"Then... then what are we going to do, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"If I go to Naruto and Sakura, Tazuna will be put in danger. Even if I create shadow clones, he will stop those with water clones. I will just waste Chakra. That means...i'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly." Kakashi said lifting up his forehead protector.

"The Sharingan?" Sakura asked as Zabuza chuckled.

"Sharingan, eh? How unoriginal." Zabuza pointed out as he reached behind him and ran towards Kakashi. Zabuza pulled out a kunai but Kakashi stopped it with his bare hand.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi's blood dripped on the ground.

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked as Zabuza once again chuckled.

"You're not supposed to show your master jutsu more than one time to another ninja." Zabuza told him.

"Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once. And there will not be a third time." Kakashi pointed out.

"Even if you beat me, you can't defeat Haku." Zabuza countered.

"What..." Sakura started as she looked over at the ice dome.

'Even Kakashi can't beat him? That boy with the mask is _that_ strong?' Sakura thought.

"I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I knew. And he proceeded to improve his own techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the Kekkei Genkai. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry!" Zabuza explained.

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit. Shadow jutsu!" Naruto told Haku.

"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled.

The Haku 'clones' started jumping from each mirror, hitting the clones in the process once again and at Sasuke. Naruto fell to the ground with more cuts.

"What the heck..." Naruto said as he sat up.

'It was faint... but I saw a trace of his movement!' Sasuke thought.

"One more time...! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as Sasuke kicked the water into the air.

"You still don't understand that it's futile?" Haku asked as he jumped out of the mirror, defeating all the clones for a third time and sending Naruto and Sasuke onto the ground.

'Just because I saw a trace of him doesn't mean that I can actually see him move. The water isd getting repelled... but what if that wasn't water? Okay, the next time he attacks is when I'll make my move.' Sasuke thought.

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku. He is the best tool." Zabuza pointed out.

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag. Let's begin" Kakashi said as he revealed his sharingan.

"Wait up. Let me brag to you about one more thing. I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzation skill, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. "Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice," was it? Mist Concealment." Zabuza said as the bridge was covered in mist and he disappeared.

"This is..." Kakashi started.

"What's this super thick fog? The visibility is almost down to zero." Tazuna asked.

"Sensei," Sakura said.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

'Yes, I need to believe in Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, and do what I need to.' Sakura thought as she ran towards Tazuna.

"Oh, Sakura." Tazuna said as Sakura ran in front of him.

"Tazuna, don't get too far from me." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, I know." Tazuna answered.

'I know, Zabuza. I will finish this off soon.' Haku thought.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones jumped into the air.

"What a stubborn boy." Haku said as he pulled out a senbon and jumped out of the mirror. Just as he did a fireball hurdled towards him.

"What? A Fire Element jutsu?" Haku asked as he narrowly dodged it and jumped into another mirror then defeated all the clones, "this is taking too much time."

Just as Haku was about to hit Naruto Sakura threw another fireball at Haku with barely singed his pants. Naruto flew back onto the ground.

'Good, although it's gradual, I'm getting the timing down.' Sasuke thought with a smile as he saw Haku in one of the mirrors with a burn on the bottom of his pants.

'Even if he concealed himself in the mist, the mist is too thick... zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything, either.' Kakashi thought as he pulled out a dagger and countered the kunai thrown towards him.

"You dodged that quite nicely. Just what I expected from Kakashi, the Sharingan user." Zabuza said.

'He... has his eyes closed.' Kakashi thought.

"But when you see me next, that will be the end. You overestimated your Sharingan," Zabuza said.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"You talk as if you knew everything... your prediction was incorrect. Kakashi, you cannot see through my mind or the future. Your Sharingan is just trickery that makes another think so. One who possesses the Sharingan has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those tow abilities, you executed techniques one by one and acted like you knew the future. First, you copied my movement right away using your eye of insight. This is the Form Manipulation step. You used that to disturb me... and once you confirmed that my mind was shaking, you pretended you were me and decided what I was thinking." Zabuza said.

'He tracked my movement? No, that can't be.' Haku thought.

"Darn it, we were so close." Naruto said.

"Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I can! I'm still okay!" Naruto replied.

'He's exhausted, but I guess that's no surprise. The Shadow Clone jutsu uses a lot of Chakra. But because of that, I found a way to defeat him.' Sasuke thought.

'It's not possible. It must have been a fluke.' Haku thought as he jumped out of the mirror.

"Naruto, run! Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke yelled.

"O-Okay!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the edge.

"Will you be able to?" Haku asked; Naruto was thrown onto the ground again with more cuts.

"I'm not going to lose!" Naruto yelled as he tried again; Haku jumped out of a mirror to stop him but Sasuke saw him.

"There! Fire Element, Blazing Fireball!" Sasuke yelled as he threw fire ball at Haku. Haku dodged and threw a senbon at Sasuke. Just as Naruto was about to exit, Haku landed in front of him and threw him back as the senbon hit Sasuke.

"Darn it!" Naruto yelled.

"That was good. Let's do it again." Sasuke said as he pulled the senbon out.

"Okay." Naruto said.

'He will most likely run out of Chakra at some point. To prove it, he's gradually... ' Sasuke thought as Naruto ran towards the each of the ice dome.

"I won't let it happen the way you expect. First, I will stop you!" Haku answered as he jumped out the mirror and hit Sasuke with senbon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but he was hit as well and yelled.

'Darn it, it's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation. I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto, but... be calm. Think. Where will he strike?' Kakashi thought.

"Shoot!" Kakashi yelled as he looked behind him, towards Sakura and Tazuna. Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna but Kakashi came just in time.

"Too slow!" Zabuza yelled as he threw his kubikiribocho at Kakashi. Sakura screamed.

'That was... Sakura's voice. Did something happen? What is Kakashi doing?' Sasuke thought as he looked over at Naruto.

"Sakura..." Naruto said.

'Darn it, I need to do something.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll do something about this..." Naruto said as he weakly sat up.

'He...' Sasuke thought.

"Let's go..." Naruto said with a smile as he stood up.

"How futile." Haku said. Naruto was enveloped in chakra and ran towards the edge. But Haku came towards him so Naruto back flipped and went another way but Haku ran after him and threw a senbon.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sakura yelled but it was too late. Naruto was hit and flew back, "Naruto!"

"It's impossible to get out of here. I can assure you of that." Haku replied as Sasuke ran over to Naruto.

"Can you stand up, Naruto? Don't waste your Chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do." Sasuke asked as Naruto attempted to stand.

"I know..." Naruto sat as he lifted up but fell back down.

'Darn it, this isn't looking good at all. I... I need to do something!' Sasuke thought as he stood up.

"My eyes are getting used to his movement..." Sasuke said to himself.

"I will put an end to this now." Haku said as he appeared in a mirror in front of Sasuke as he threw senbon at him. Sasuke picked up one of them on the ground and blocked all of them.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Stand up, idiot!" Sasuke told Naruto.

'I was going for his vulnerable spots, but he keeps dodging them.' Haku thought.

"I know... stop being so annoying!" Naruto said as he sat up. Haku threw more senbon at him but Sasuke deflected them all.

'He should be hanging by a thread... no, that's not it. He's fighting as well as covering for that boy. Can he see my movements...? That boy sees something... What is he able to see? Fine, then I will...' Haku thought as he disappeared from all the mirrors.

"He disappeared? Where? Where did he go? Naruto, you better not faint! I can't cover for you any longer!" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"I don't need your help..." Naruto groaned as Naruto fell onto the ground.

"Looks like that boy can't move anymore." Haku said as he laughed appearing in the top mirror at the top. Sasuke threw the senbon at him but it just hit the ice, "Wonderful, you move very brilliantly. You move a lot, but I will stop you with the next shot. Movement, reflexes, and situation analyzation ability... all that should be worn out!"

Haku filled all the mirrors around Sasuke with senbon. Soon he started jumping to individual mirrors.

'Calm down. Concentrate! And see through him!' Sasuke thought, grabbing Naruto as Haku threw senbon and jumped up.

'He's able to see through me... that can't be. Those eyes...you are...' Haku thought as Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the ground.

'Sharingan,'

"It was only for a little bit, but I saw it." Sasuke explained.

'I see, so you possess a Kekkei Genkai ability. What a boy. Although it is still incomplete, he awakened his ability during battle. If that's the case, I can't fight on for long. This jutsu uses a lot of Chakra. And there is a limit on maintaining my movement speed. If the battle goes on much longer, he'll be able to predict my movement. His eyes have already captured me. Attacking him directly will be imprudent. Then, I will use him to lure him!' Haku thought as he pulled out more senbon and looked at Naruto, then jumped towards him.

"What? Make it in time...!" Sasuke asked as he saw the boy heading towards Naruto and ran towards Naruto.

"You were slow to guard yourself, Kakashi. Your wish to help those kids made you lose your cool and further fog up that Sharingan of yours. Even if you have nice eyes, your ability to read on enemy's movement is numbing. Come on, entertain me some more, Kakashi. I want to pay you back in a more fun way. Haku will beat those kids soon, so there's no need to worry about them. Cry and apologize to them about your lack of power in the other world." Zabuza pointed his kubikiribocho in the air.

"Sasuke is going to be beaten? No, that won't happen. Sasuke won't...lose to a... guy like that, Naruto, too!" Sakura asked.

"Darn it!" Inner Sakura yelled.

"That's correct." Kakashi agreed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I... believe in their power. Naruto is the number one noisy ninja in surprising people. And Sasuke is from Leaf's most superior clan..." Kakashi added.

"So he's..." Zabuza started.

"Yes, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the genius ninja that possesses the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi answered.

'He's a survivor of that clan of tragedy?' Zabuza thought.

"No matter he grew up so fast. But that goes for Haku as well. No one has been able to defeat Haku's master jutsu. No one. Now then, I guess I'll put an end to this, too." Zabuza told Kakashi.

"Sakura, don't move." Kakashi ordered.

"What...? Okay." Sakura answered as Kakashi ran towards where Zabuza was.

'I will put an end to this as well!' Kakashi thought.

Naruto sat up and saw Haku lying on the ground in front of Sasuke.

"Really... you're a burden... all the time." Sasuke told Naruto.

"You did it, Sasuke...!" Naruto yelled but stopped when he saw how many needles Sasuke had taken.

"Look at yourself...you idiot..." Sasuke said as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Why? You protected me..." Naruto asked.

"Who... knows... are you hurt, scaredy cat?" Sasuke answered.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to surpass the title of Hokage, and make the villagers recognize me. We both climbed to the top. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto said. _

_End flashback_

Sasuke smiled.

"I hated...you." Sasuke said.

"Why? Why? Why did you protect me...? I didn't ask you to!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Who knows... my body moved of its own accord, idiot..." Sasuke said as fell to the ground but Naruto ran and caught him.

"Sasuke!"

"That boy... I didn't want to die until I killed my brother...you... don't die." Sasuke said as his hand rose then fell and closed his eyes. Naruto's eyes watered; Haku sat up and looked at them

"He... " Haku started.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke threw senbon at Haku who dodged and threw senbon at him as he stood in front of Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Haku's wrists as he flew at him and threw him into a mirror; Haku fell to the ground._

_End flashback_

"Was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important. He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? That is the path of a ninja." Haku finished as he stood up then disappeared into a mirror.

"Shut up... I hated you, too... You will pay! I'll kill you!' Naruto said as he laid Sasuke down as steam enveloped them then red fire. Naruto had let the Nine-Tailed Fox out. The flame flew towards the mirrors.

"What is this Chakra...? Impossible. The Chakra is taking form. And what terrible Chakra... The wounds on his hand are regenerating... who is this boy?" Haku asked as the fire turned into the Nine-Tailed Fox. Haku stood back as Naruto looked at him with blazing red eyes.

Zabuza and Kakashi looked over as well.

'Is it Zabuza? No, this disgusting Chakra belongs to... did his?' Kakashi thought.

'What is this Chakra? It feels unpleasant. Is it Kakashi? No, it's too big to belong to Kakashi. Who is then?' Zabuza thought.

'Naruto...! I have to hurry.' Kakashi thought.

'What a thirst for blood. He's different from the boy I fought a while ago. He's coming' Haku thought as he drew senbon as Naruto ran towards him on all fours like a fox. He threw them at him but they didn't hit their mark.

'What? He deflected it with his Chakra? Then... ' Haku asked as he hopped to another mirror, filling all the mirrors with his image then they all threw senbon at Naruto, all found their mark. Naruto screamed releasing a blast of fire and smashed the mirror Haku was in, 'How about this!'

Haku jumped out of a shard of glass and tried to hit Naruto with a senbon but Naruto dodged, looking back at Haku.

'This isn't good... what?' Haku thought as he ran towards a mirror but Naruto caught his wrist and suddenly an explosion occurred.

'Did Naruto's seal break? No, this feeling... the seal is merely about to break. But it's true the Chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox is leaking. I can still make it in time!' Kakashi thought as he grabbed a scroll and wiped his blood from his thumb on it.

"Can you hear me, Zabuza? We're both running short on time. This may go agasint your style, but let's stop having fun. How about deciding everything with the next move? " Kakashi asked as he twirled the scroll around him and caught it.

"Interesting. What can you do in this situation, though? Show me, Kakashi. " Zabuza asked.

Naruto's powers started melting the mirrors.

'I can't hold back his powers...!' Haku thought as he raised his hand to make a seal. Naruto punched Haku right in the face, stopping him from making a seal and throwing him through a mirror and onto the bridge. Haku landed on the bridge with a hard thud as his mask started to crack and broke as he sat up and his mirrors all broke. Naruto looked and ran towards him.

'Zabuza... I... can't compete with him. I...' Haku thought as the mask fell of his face; Naruto jumped towards him and aimed to punch him but Naruto stopped inches from Haku's face.

"You're the guy from before..." Naruto stated remembering the boy in the forest.

"Why did you stop? I killed an important friend of yours, but you can't kill me?" Haku asked him causing Naruto to look back at Sasuke then Haku. Naruto punched Haku in the face, sending him stumbling backwards and onto the ground.

"Darn it!" Naruto yelled as Haku spat blood onto the bridge.

"Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that." Haku said as he sat up and wiped the blood from his chin, "he wasn't an important person to you?"

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Do you have someone that is important to you? I want to protect an important person. I want to make his dreams come true. That's my dream." Haku asked Naruto._

"_Important? What are you trying to get at?" Naruto asked._

_End flashback_

"There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead, and decide not to take his life... if you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?" Haku said as he stood up.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza does not need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to exist." Haku explained.

"Why...? Why do you fight for that guy? He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?" Naruto asked him.

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents... I was born in a small village of the Country of the Water, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents. But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened." Haku said.

"Something? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"This blood..." Haku said looking at the blood on his hand after he wiped his mouth.

"Blood? So... so what happened?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me." Haku answered.

"What...?" Naruto said shocked.

"The Country of the Water has experienced many civil wars, and those who possess the Kekkei Genkai were hated." Haku said.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked

"It was passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild. It's a special ability or jutsu that runs in the family. Because of the special abilities they possessed... The families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. That boy probably had a tough time, as well. Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone." Haku said looking at Sasuke.

"My mother possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father, and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while... No, forever... but my father found out about our secret. My father killed my mother but I fainted in the snow. When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father. And at the time, I thought of myself as... No, I _had _to think of myself as being... I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel." Haku explained.

"The most painful thing one could feel?" Naruto asked.

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world.

'He's the same as me...' Naruto thought.

"You said to me, "I want to become the number one ninja in my village, and make everyone recognize me." When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, the person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza knew that I was from a family with the Kekkei Genkai and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated.

_Flashback_

"_A kid like you won't be needed by anyone. You'll just die a beggar," Zabuza told him._

"_You have the same eyes as me." Haku pointed out as he smiled._

"_Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Can you give everything to me?"Zabuza asked; Haku nodded._

"_Starting today, your ability is mine." Zabuza said as Haku stood up and walked towards Zabuza. Zabuza placed a hand on his head and brought him to his side, "come with me."_

_End flashback_

"I was happy...' Haku said.

_Flashback_

"_Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave this Country of the Water tonight. But I will return to this country again. I will take possession of this country. In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of consolation or encouragement. What I really need is..." Zabuza said as he looked at the country from a hilltop._

"_I know. Please feel at ease, I am your weapon, Zabuza. Please let me be with you as a tool who will follow your orders." Haku assured him. _

"_Good boy." Zabuza replied._

_End flashback_

"I'm sorry, Zabuza, I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be." Haku said as he walked towards Naruto; Naruto stepped back unsure of what he was doing.

"Naruto, please... kill me." Haku said as he stood in front of him.

"Summoning jutsu, Earth element: Dogging Fangs!" Kakashi yelled as words flew off the scroll.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless. You can't even feel my presence at all. But... I know what you are doing very well, Kakashi. You have fallen into my trap completely." Zabuza said but suddenly a dog crashed through the ground in front of him; Zabuza dodged him but another bit his leg. Suddenly dogs were all over him.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna asked as he heard dogs growling.

"What? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose. That's what happens when you close your eyes in the mist. This is a summoning jutsu for pursuing purposes. I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. Your weapons have my scent on them. Those are my cute ninja dogs, and their noses work better than any other dog's. you're the one who has fallen into the trap. The mist has cleared. Your future is death." Kakashi said as he saw Zabuza in front of him, covered in dogs.

"I don't care about your bluffs. Don't act so tough! You can't do anything in this situation. Your death is certain." Zabuza replied.

"Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and the coup d'etat. You ran away with a few subordinates and became an exiled ninja. Your name was given to the Village Hidden in the Leaves immediately. In order to gather money for retaliation, and to avoid prosecution from the pursuing ninjas... you sided up with a vermin like Gato. Zabuza, do you think I survived with just this Sharingan? I'll show you my original jutsu. It's not a copy. Lightening Edge!" Kakashi yelled as Chakra created a circle at his feet and in his hands.

'What the... I can see the Chakra on his hand...' Zabuza thought.

"You're too dangerous. The person you are trying to kill, Tazuna, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. That's not what a ninja is supposed to do." Kakashi said.

"Who cares? I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change in the future, either." Zabuza countered.

"I'll say this again. Give up. Your future is death." Kakashi replied.

"Please kill me. Why are you hesitating?" Haku said.

"I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon? Tool? You can a person like that an important person? You're okay with that?" Naruto yelled as he stepped back.

"Is it wrong?" Haku asked.

"What...?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Haku asked.

"But... that's..." Naruto started.

"Zabuza had hopes for me. He needed me. But I have lost the purpose that made me, me. Zabuza will no longer need me. That's why I am asking you... now, hurry..." Haku said as he remembered carrying a rabbit home but it got away. Then Zabuza came with it in his hands and gave it to him.

"Naruto and the others are fighting... we should, too..." Inari said as he ran.

"Mister! Mr. Giichi! Open up! Let's to go the bridge! If we all work together, we can defeat Gato this time!" Inari yelled as he banged on his door.

"Inari, I have stopped fighting. Your dad, too... the man known as a hero is no longer here. If we try to fight, many people will become victims. I don't want to lose something important to me ever again. No one wants to have feelings of regret anymore." Mr. Giichi said from behind the door.

"I... I don't want to have feelings of regret, either... that's why I have to fight! I love my mom, my grandpa, and you, Mr. Giichi. I love everyone in this town! I understand now that I can't protect anything if I just keep crying. I understand clearly now." Inari yelled as he ran away from the house.

"Inari has become an admirable man. Is it okay to just let Inari go by himself?" Giichi's wife said.

"Open up! Hey! Please, fight with me! Mister, listen to me!" Inari yelled at each door, "Why... why won't anyone open their doors?"

'Naruto...' Inari thought then ran towards another door.

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world? You could have made people recognize you through something else other than fighting." Naruto asked.

"The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me. You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands." Haku said.

"Is that... is that the only way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Haku answered.

"If I met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." Naruto pointed out as he grabbed a kunai and ran towards Haku.

'Grab hold of your dream.' Naruto thought.

"He... Sasuke had a dream, too." Naruto yelled.

'Thank you... you will become strong.' Haku thought smiling and closed his eyes.

"The really thick mist is starting to settle." Tazuna noticed.

"There are two people over there. It looks like they're staring at each other." Sakura pointed out.

"I can't see very well." Tazuna said.

"Which one is Kakashi? One of them moved!" Sakura asked.

Haku suddenly became aware that Zabuza was in trouble so he stopped Naruto from hitting him with a kunai.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't die yet." Haku said as he disappeared.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza, the dogs keeping him from moving.

"I suppose this is it..." Zabuza said.

Kakashi threw it at Zabuza and it hit flesh, blood spattered.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked as an energy wave hit them

Kakashi's eyes widened, seeing that he didn't hit Zabuza. The dogs holding Zabuza disappeared as there were senbon in the scroll. Zabuza looked in front of him to see Haku had taken the hit. Haku grabbed Kakashi's hand that was on his heart with blood soaking his outfit.

"Zabuza..." Haku whispered.

"My future is death? You're wrong again, Kakashi." Zabuza asked as he laughed.

"No, you can't go to the bridge by yourself." Tsunami told Inari.

"I asked around the town, but no one will come. I have no choice." Inari answered.

"That doesn't mean..." Tsunami said as Inari stood with his bow and arrows and walked towards the door.

"Wait! You're still a child!" Tsunami yelled.

"I'm still a child, but I know what it means to fight. Because I'm dad's son!" Inari answered.

'Honey...' Tsunami thought as she noticed Inari looked a lot like his father.

"Wait Inari!" Tsunami yelled as Inari opened the door and saw men at the door.

'Where did he go? Now that I look, the fog settled down. There he is,' Naruto thought as he looked around and saw Haku in front of Zabuza and by Kakashi. Naruto ran towards them. But stopped, seeing his blood dripping on the ground and Kakashi's hand in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked.

"That's...the masked boy." Tazuna noticed.

'I can't believe he jumped in here to protect Zabuza... this child is dying...' Kakashi thought as Zabuza closed his eyes and dropped his head.

'Splendid, Haku.' Zabuza thought with a chuckle as he lifted his kubikiribocho.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled.

"Is he going to slice me along with this dying child?" Kakashi thought as he looked at Zabuza.

"I sure picked up something nice! He gave me this great opportunity at the very end!" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi struggled to get his hand but Haku, as weak as he was, had his hand in a death grip. Zabuza brought the kubikiribocho down.

_Flashback_

"_Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave this Country of the Water tonight. But I shall return to this country again. I will take possession of this country. In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of consolation or encouragement. What I really need is..." Zabuza said as he looked at the country from a hilltop._

"_I know. Please feel at ease, I am your weapon, Zabuza. Please let me be with you as a tool who will follow your orders." Haku assured him. _

"_Good boy." Zabuza replied._

_End flashback_

Kakashi grabbed the boy and jumped out of the way; he held the boy as he landed.

"So you were able to dodge that because Haku's almost dead." Zabuza replied.

"That jerk...!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! You stay there and watch. This is my battle!" Kakashi said as he laid the boy down.

"Naruto? Naruto! You're okay!" Sakura yelled.

'Sakura...' Naruto thought.

"Where's Sasuke? Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, smiling then frowned as Naruto didn't answer.

"Sakura..." Kakashi started.

"Kakashi, you don't have time to look away!" Zabuza yelled as he ran towards Kakashi but Kakashi kicked him away.

"I'll go, too. That way, you won't break your teacher's orders." Tazuna said as Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Okay..." Sakura said as they ran towards him and past Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as Sakura stood in front of Sasuke. Sakura caressed his face.

"I... always got 100's on the tests at the ninja school. I memorized the more than 100 ideas of a ninja's know-how and I always wrote down the answers proudly. One day. This problem showed up on a test... 'Answer the 25th clause of the ninja know-how.' And I wrote down that answer as usual. 'A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him to not cry.'" Sakura said as she cried and laid over Sasuke.

'This... this is what a ninja is... it's too cruel.' Tazuna thought.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as she cried.

Zabuza landed on the bridge breathing heavily with two kunai in his arm.

'Why... why can't I keep up with him?' Zabuza thought.

"Darn it!" Zabuza yelled as he ran towards Kakashi but he just hit him back.

"Darn it!" Zabuza yelled as he threw the kubikiribocho where Kakashi was but he appeared behind him and grabbed his neck.

"In the state you are in now, you can't win." Kakashi said.

"What did you say...?" Zabuza asked.

"Now let's see what happens." Someone said.

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong. Farewell, demon." Kakashi explained as he grabbed two more kunai and threw them at Zabuza but he swung his kubikiribocho back so Kakashi rammed them into that arm but Zabuza still managed to push Kakashi back but he lost his sword.

'Now you can't use your arms. You can't form any seals anymore." Kakashi said but was aware of another presence and looked over. He saw Gato standing on the bridge.

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly. I'm disappointed, Zabuza." Gato said with all his subordinates behind him.

"Gato... why are you here? And what is with those subordinates." Zabuza asked.

"We had a little change in plans. I'm sorry, Zabuza, but you're going to die here." Gatos said.

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"If I rent official ninja, it would cost a lot of money. So, I rented an exiled ninja like you. If you ninja had just killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of the Village of the Hidden Mist? You're just a cute devil if you ask me." Gato said as his subordinates laughed.

'Who are they? There's so many of them...' Naruto thought.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but the battle ends here. Since I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you." Zabuza said as Gato walked forwards towards Haku.

"Yeah, your right." Kakashi agreed.

"Oh yes, I owe this boy a favor... for gripping my hand until it broke. He's already half dead." Gato said as he pushed Haku's face to the side with his cane.

"JERK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Haku but Kakashi grabbed him.

"Stop. Don't move so carelessly." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you say something, too? He was on your side, right?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already half dead; there's nothing I can do." Zabuza answered.

"You really don't feel anything about what he did? You were with him a long time, right?" Naruto yelled.

"Like how Gato used me, I was also just using Haku. I said this before. We ninja are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets." Zabuza replied.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Stop it, Naruto. We don't have to fight him anymore. Besides..." Kakashi said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shut up! He's still my enemy! He... he really liked you!" Naruto yelled hitting his hand away and pointing at Zabuza and looking at Haku.

_Flashback_

"_Do you have someone that is important to you?" Haku asked Naruto._

_End flashback_

"He really, really liked you!" Naruto yelled.

_Flashback_

"_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." Haku explained._

_End flashback_

"And you really don't think anything of him?" Naruto yelled.

_Flashback_

"_It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja." Haku said._

_End flashback_

"Do you really... really not think anything of him?" Naruto repeated.

_Flashback_

_I want to make his dreams come true. That's my dream. In order to make them come true, I will become a ninja. " Haku asked Naruto._

_End flashback_

"When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that...? He... he sacrificed his life for you!" Naruto asked as he cried.

_Flashback_

_I want to make his dreams come true. That is my dream." Haku asked Naruto._

_End flashback_

"He couldn't even see his own dream..." Naruto said.

_Flashback_

"_I was happy...' Haku said._

_End flashback_

"Dying as a tool... is just... just... too painful..." Naruto said as he gripped his fist.

"Kid... Don't say any more...ha... not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart for you guys. I know. He was too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight as your final opponents. Oh yes... kid, it was just like you said. ninja are human, too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions. I lose. Kid, give me your knife." Zabuza said as he cried and removed the cloth on his mouth with his teeth. Naruto brought out a kunai and threw it to Zabuza. He caught it with his mouth and ran towards Gato.

"Hey! Kill those guys!" Gato yelled as he ran past the men.

"Yeah!" they yelled in unison.

"Idiot, do you think you can beat so many on your own...?" one asked. Zabuza defeated about five of them then ran through them and towards Gato.

"A demon!" Gato yelled then Zabuza hit him with a dagger but the other subordinates jabbed him with their weapons in the back.

"If you want to go where your friend is that badly, go by yourself!" Gato said.

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go to the same place as Haku." Zabuza said as he walked towards Gato with about six swords and spears in his back.

"What did you say...? Don't act so tough!" Gato yelled as Zabuza advanced on him and Gato stepped back.

"You're going to... the Land of Death with me! It's no big deal, though. The Demon of the Hidden Village of the Mist can become a real demon if he dies and goes to the Land of Death! Look forward to it! I'll let you see if I'm really a cute devil or not in the Land of Death!" Zabuza yelled as he kept hitting Gato with the kunai until he fell off the bridge and flew into the water. Zabuza looked at the rest of the men as they made a path for him. Zabuza dropped the dagger and walked weakly and wobbly towards Haku.

"Haku... It's time to say goodbye, Haku... thank you for everything. I'm sorry..." Zabuza said as he saw Haku in his pink kimono then he fell on the bridge.

"Don't look away. It's the end of a man who lived desperately." Kakashi said as Naruto turned his head away.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he looked back.

'Did I die...? I... I...' Sasuke thought as he looked to see Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said as she cried on his chest.

"Sakura, you're heavy." Sasuke said as Sakura lifted up and looked at him.

"Sasuke...? Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sakura said as she hugged him and cried.

'You must be happy, Sakura.' Tazuna thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, don't move." Sakura said as Sasuke sat up.

"Where's Naruto...? And what happened to that masked guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is safe. And that masked boy... is half dead." Sakura answered.

"Half dead? Did Naruto injure him?" Sasuke asked.

"NO... I don't know the details, but it seems he protected Zabuza, and somehow he's still alive..." Sakura said looked at the boy lying on the ground and breathing faintly, "I believed in you. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage."

'He must have done it on purpose from the beginning...' Sasuke thought as Sakura stood up.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted making Naruto turn around.

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Sasuke is okay! He's alive!" Sakura shouted waving.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the standing Sasuke and Sasuke raised his hand.

_Flashback_

"_Haku hurt his heart for you guys. He was too kind." Zabuza said._

_End flashback_

'I see, so he...' Naruto thought.

"I see, so Sasuke is safe, too. I'm glad." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke.

"You guys are feeling _too _safe. Darn ninja, you kill our source of revenue! Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables." A subordinate said.

"Yeah!" the rest yelled.

"This isn't good..." Kakashi said looking at them.

"Kakashi, don't you have a jutsu that can just beat them all at once?" Naruto asked.

"No, I've used up too much Chakra." Kakashi answered.

"Let's go." A subordinate yelled as all the men ran towards them but an arrow stopped them. Everyone turned around to see Inari with his bow and the villagers.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!" a villager yelled as they all lifted up their weapons.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Heroes are supposed to come late." Inari said with a smile.

"Inari... all of you..." Tazuna said.

'All right, I'm going to help, too.' Naruto thought.

"'Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as four more of him appeared.

'I guess I can use about the same amount of Chakra as him and use it as a bluff.' Kakashi thought.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Kakashi said as about fifty of him appeared.

"Kakashi Version! Shall we begin?" they said in unison. The men all ran towards a boat and frantically boarded it.

"Yeah!" Inari and the villagers shouted.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza.

"Looks like it's over." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Kakashi, I have a favor to ask." Zabuza answered.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I... I want to see his face." Zabuza answered as Kakashi pulled his headband over his Sharingan.

"Sure." Kakashi said as he pulled the spears and swords out of his back and lifted him up, carrying him towards Haku as it started snowing.

"It's snow. Snow at this time of the season?" a villager asked.

"Haku, are you crying?" Zabuza asked in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi gently laid Zabuza down by Haku.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Zabuza said as he walked away; he looked at Haku.

"We've been together all this time... so I'll die next to you... if possible; I want to go to the same place you're going to..." Zabuza said as he caressed his face as a tear escaped Haku's eyes.

"He... he was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." Naruto replied, crying.

"Is that a fact? He was pure white like the snow. You can go there, Zabuza." Kakashi said as he picked up Zabuza and Naruto picked up Haku then they headed for the forest.

"Come on, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, let's get them to the Leaf." Kakashi said as they headed towards the forest.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
